She Said, I Said
by ximcarebear
Summary: Troy is accepted to UCLA and the Lakers team. But he doesn't know how to tell his longtime girlfriend, Gabriella, this. So he uses a song to express to her that he needs to leave her.


Troy rubs his forehead. Today is graduation of the Class of 2007. His class. He got accepted at UCLA so that he and Gabriella, his one-year girlfriend, can be together. But this morning, he got a package saying that he was chosen to be on the Lakers team.

_Don't know where to start  
__Something ain't gone right  
__Feeling in my soul cause I've tried  
__Oh baby  
__Try to keep you satisfied  
__Please don't cry  
__I just think we both need time_

Troy sits down next to Gabriella on the stage.

"Are you okay, babe?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine. Just excited about graduation," Troy said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. Everything will pass by."

_I just feel that we are in the same mood  
__We're living two worlds apart  
__And it's causing too much pain_

The graduation ceremony ended. The promotion dance starts in a few minutes. The girls are in the locker room, changing from their gowns into their graduation dress. The guys are already outside waiting for them.

"Dude, when are you going to tell Gabi you're leaving UCLA and go being on the Lakers?" Troy shook his head.

"I still need time to think."

_She said  
__Baby can you please just stay  
__Is it too late to work this thing out  
__I said  
__Girl, this ain't easy for me  
__At least the truth is coming out  
__She said  
__Why can't we make up like the last time  
__I'm just afraid to hear you say, go  
__Baby I'm sorry  
__I think it's time we let go_

The girls soon walks out of the locker room. Troy grabs Gabriella's hand immediately.

"Why the rush?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I love you." Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

_Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
__Tell me you're staying  
__Can you stay, can you stay_

_I gotta leave, gotta leave,  
__Cause I think it's time we let go_

Troy and Gabriella enters the gym filled with graduated seniors.

"Look, there's a karaoke machine up there," Gabriella pointed on the stage. Two stage men are setting it up on stage.

"I don't think we need that tonight," Troy mumbled.

"Yes, we do," Gabriella said, obviously hearing Troy, "we should sing up there."

_See these teardrops  
__Falling from your eyes  
__But that don't change my mind  
__Please don't make things more difficult than they gotta be  
__I can't take no more  
__This is killing me_

"Who wants to rock the house tonight?" The DJ shouted into the microphone after the stage men finish setting up the karaoke. The crowd roared with applause.

"We have a special request for Troy Bolton to sing. Would he like to come up?"

"Troy, go up!" Gabriella pushed Troy upstage. Troy looked at the crowd awkwardly. He sees Gabriella motioning him to pick a song. He looks in the machine and picks a song that matches his mood.

"This is for my girlfriend, Gabi." He sings the first note, _don't_.

_Every time I look at you  
__I see more reason for me  
__To leave you  
__And it's causing me too much pain_

Troy looks at Gabriella, who seemed happy as first, but her smile started fading away as he sang more of the song. He felt like he was failing his girlfriend, but the Lakers was his dream and he wanted to bring Gabriella into his dream too.

Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. But Troy couldn't stop now; he had to finish the song so she knows how he really feels inside.

_She said  
__Baby can you please just stay  
__Is it too late to work this thing out  
__I said  
__Girl, this ain't easy for me  
__At least the truth is coming out  
__She said  
__Why can't we make up like the last time  
__I'm just afraid to hear you say, go  
__Baby I'm sorry  
__I think it's time we let go_

As Troy tries to finish the song, he sees Sharpay walking over to Gabriella and letting her lay her head on her shoulder. Troy sighs into the microphone, cutting off one of the words.

Chad looks at him like he's saying he's doing the right thing, but it also looks like he's telling him the scene isn't looking really good.

_Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
__Tell me you're staying  
__Can you stay, can you stay  
__  
I gotta leave, gotta leave,  
__Cause I think it's time we let go_

Troy jumps off the stage before the first chorus and walks over to Gabriella. Her head shots up and she watches as Troy walked toward her, closer and closer. He held out his hand and she took it.

When the chorus ended, Troy quickly gave the microphone to Gabriella and she sang the female part of the song. After that part, she gave it back to Troy so he could continue the song.

He leads her onstage and pulls her toward the middle. He lets go of her hand and faces the crowd. _I think it's time we let go_. It's like a message that can't be released from his brain until it happens.

_Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
__Tell me you're staying  
__Can you stay, can you stay_

_I gotta leave, gotta leave,  
__Cause I think it's time we let go_

Troy gives the microphone to Gabriella for the female parts of the song. But after the song ends with Troy and Gabriella singing, they looked at each other like they were about to cry.

"I'm still here right now," Troy whispered in her ear.

"But you'll have to go later," she sobs into his suit.

_She said  
__Baby can you please just stay  
__Is it too late to work this thing out  
__I said  
__Girl, this ain't easy for me  
__At least the truth is coming out  
__She said  
__Why can't we make up like the last time  
__I'm just afraid to hear you say, go  
__Baby I'm sorry  
__I think it's time we let go_

"We'll see each other. We just gotta believe." Gabriella smiled through her tears and playfully hit Troy's arm.

"You are so cheesy." Troy chuckled and kissed each of her cheek, trying to kiss away the tears that are falling down her cheek.

_Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
__Tell me you're staying  
__Can you stay, can you stay_

_I gotta leave, gotta leave,  
__Cause I think it's time we let go_

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Gabriella asked. It was the day Troy had to leave for Los Angeles.

"I can't. But you're going to UCLA; you can visit me."

"It won't be the same without you."

"Gabi, we're still in the same town. We can visit each other anytime."

"Still." Troy kissed the top of her forehead.

"I think it's time we let go."

_Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
__Tell me you're staying  
__Can you stay, can you stay_

_I gotta leave, gotta leave,  
__Cause I think it's time we let go

* * *

_

**A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!!! This song is on my Razr; I bought it on VCast. Yeah, if you don't know the song, it's "She Said, I Said" by NLT. I love their voices. It sounds awesome. Hope you enjoyed the one shot. It's definitely is a Troyella one.**


End file.
